Memories Best Forgotten
by Sapphire Dragon18
Summary: When Danny spots the numbers 13489 on Sam's grandmother's arms, she tells the story of where they came from.


**This was another challenge by: t-rex989**

** I own nothing! After Phantom Planet.**

Danny and Tucker sat at the table as Sam and her Grandmother cooked in the kitchen.

"Why don't you help your girlfriend Mr. Ghost-Boy?" Sam's Grandmother asked.

"Um, well-" Danny was about to go on but Sam cut him off.

"No. Not after last time I had him make brownies with me." Sam told her. "It was the day the kitchen was covered in frozen brownie mix." Sam glared at Danny.

"You scared me!" Danny objected. "And I'm sorry I have ice powers." Danny pouted. "I can't really help it you know." He mumbled. Sam's grandmother shrugged and returned to cooking. As she reached out to grab the wooden spoon she was cooking with, her sleeve fell and Danny could make out the numbers one, three, four, eight, and nine. "Mrs. Manson, what are those numbers on your arm?" He asked.

"These?" She asked, pointing to the digits on her arm, in the center of her forearm. "They're the numbers the Nazis tattooed onto me at Auschwitz." She explained. "When I was just fourteen years old, much like Sam."

"You were fourteen?" Tucker questioned.

"You're a Holocaust survivor?" Sam asked. "You never told me!" Sam objected.

"You were much to young to understand the horrors. All of you are." Mrs. Manson said.

"Grandma, we fight ghosts. I think we can understand." Sam told her. "Danny _is_ a ghost."

"You have a point there, dear." Mrs. Manson concluded. "Alright, I'll tell you the story."

"I was fourteen, and it was 1945, just a few months before it all ended. We were brought in to Auschwitz by Nazis from Warsaw, a Jewish ghetto. My ten year old brother, Daniel," Danny gulped at the name. "Oh, sorry Danny. That was his name. Anyways, he and I were split up as we reached the camp. He was sent to Birkenau, while I was sent to the labor camp. They had murdered our parents in front of use for trying to keep us from going. Daniel was very young, unhealthy, and thin, and for that reason he was sent to the gas chambers, where he was sentenced to death." Danny paled as he heard Daniel died.

"They had me breaking batteries, making the Nazi uniforms, doing all the things those lazy 'Aryans' were to stupid to do themselves. Aryans;" She spat out the name as if it were foul poison. "Just a name Hitler and his Nazi Party made up to make themselves feel as if they have power. Much like the popular crowds among your high school, but the popular crowds don't attempt genocide.

"They worked us hard, treating us like slaves. Little food, exhaustion, and disease spreading through the camps did nothing to assist us. People died like rain falling, and it made you feel like a monstrosity to grow accustomed to the sight and stench of death and burning bodies. I was alone, and it amazed me how people had been in the camp for years, while I had been there for a few months. Everyone I loved was gone, and I wasn't sure whether Sam's Grandfather was still alive. I met him in Warsaw, only to see him dragged away to a concentration camp. I wept for him, at least until they took me as well."

"Is that why you were okay with me being half ghost?" Danny asked.

"Of course!" Sam's grandmother replied. "Pamela and Jeremy may not be quite as used to death as I am, but they had no right to judge you for it." Then a blue wisp escaped Danny's lips.

"I'll be right back," Danny told them as he got up and went ghost. He flew out of the house, and into the streets as quick as possible.

Mrs. Manson smiled. "You've got a keeper Sam. Hold onto him, and don't let this one escape!" She told Sam. Sam blushed deeply and Tucker began to laugh.

"He's just go intangible to get out!" Tucker said, still laughing. But then he stopped and stared at the floor. "Uh, sorry."

"At least Grandpa survived!" Sam told her sympathetically.

Danny flew through the roof and changed back into human form, guilty for interrupting Mrs. Manson. "Sorry about that, please continue."

"It's alright! We all have a job, whether it be to sit at a computer and enter numbers, or to go out and fight ghosts! At least you're responsible." Mrs. Manson sighed. "I lost everyone I loved except for Sam's grandfather. The Allies came only a few months after I entered that torture center, but they came to late for my family."

"If there's anything we can do," Danny said guiltily.

"Nonsense, my children!" Mrs. Manson told him. "After all, you've been through worse, Danny, have you not?" She asked.

"I haven't had the ones I care for ripped away from me. If they were, the town would be a burning ruins ten years maximum."

"Now I don't think it would be quite that bad,"

Danny shook his head. "I went into an alternate future. It would happen."

"But you've been through pain and suffering just as I have. You've gone through cloning, extreme exhaustion to the point of near death, fighting the most powerful ghost in history excluding yourself,"

"I think most powerful ghost in history is Clockwork's title-"

"Well he didn't go out to put Pariah Dark back where he belongs did he?"

"Well, no."

"My point exactly." Mrs. Manson concluded. "You've saved the world, and everyone on it, Daniel, and I'm happy to know you share the same name as my brother."

"But honestly," Sam told her. "If there's anything we can do for you," Sam said.

"What you can do is make sure Hitler never comes back as a ghost, and make sure we never have a second Holocaust. Let what happened be a message to humanity from now to the end of time, showing what we can cause, and why it must be avoided. But for now, these memories of mine are best forgotten."

** Anyone who survive what the Nazis did in there and lived to tell the story has earned my respect, and a whole lot of other people's. Please review, and tell me whether I should hide in shame or not. I also apologize in advance for any missed typos.**


End file.
